Der Nussknacker und der Mäusekönig
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Little Feli has spotted the most beautiful nutcracker he has ever seen, but when a mouse king threatens the safety of his beloved toy what will Feli do to protect it? Based off of ETA Hoffman's story, and the ballet. Contains Germany/HRE theory in future chapters, just thought you would like to know
1. Christmas Eve

** To kick of this Christmas season I have decided to write this. I own neither the Nutcracker or Hetalia..but I can have fun with both them! (This is a mix of the ballet and E. T. A. Hoffman's original book. I was inspired to write this because Nutcrackers are of German descent...and a little Italy as Clara? Who could resist!?) **

"Hey Roma? What do you think our godfather got us this year?" A small brunette asked his brother.

It was Christmas eve in the Vargas household, and everyone was excited. All day servants had been bustling about and preparing the drawing room for the evening's festivities. Several times Romano and Feliciano had tried to sneak in. Several times they were scolded by the servants. By the fifth time they had enough sense to lock the doors to the living room keeping the children out. Shortly adults had arrived for the dinner party, one by one they entered the closed off room depositing their children to the seats outside.

"I don't know Feli," his brother said deferring to the pet names they used with each other. "I hope it's more toy soldiers!"

"Veh," pouted Feliciano. "That would be awful, I'd much rather have some new dolls to play with."

"Why don't you use your imagination a bit more?" teased a voice from behind them.

"Roderich! Can we go in now? Pleeeeaaassse," begged Feli looking up as his very tall godfather. In reality his godfather was not so much as tall as Feli was short. Even for a seven year old he was on the small side, people often mistook him for a girl..which was fine by Feli, after all he still loved wearing the soft flowy nightgown from his childhood.

"Why of course," he said with a smirk. Grandly he opened the parlor's doors and took the children's breath away.

In the corner a fire blazed merrily filling the room with a warm glow. Sitting in a semi circle were all the adults, drinking sherry and saying how they had never seen a grander tree. And it was true. The tree was about eight feet high covered in glass orbs, tinsel, popcorn and cherry strings, and candles. The ambient light glowed on the children's faces as they searched the room for their presents. Opposite from the fireplace was a large object covered with a tarp.

"Would you like to see it?" Roderich asked glancing around all the children's faces, his eyes finally resting on his two godsons.

"Oh yes!" cried all the children. With baited breath they waited to see what was under the tarp. They didn't have to wait long.

Under the tarp was a large castle, the children stared in puzzlement as Roderich pulled out a shiny brass key from his pocket. He inserted it into the back of the castle and with two sharp turns the music started up. It was an Italian Christmas carol, and with it came the whirring of gears. Suddenly the doors opened and mechanical people could be seen moving about. The children watched in wonder as the grown ups oohed and ahhed appropriately.

"Oh Roderich," said the mother of a boy napping with a stuffed cat, "you have certainly outdone yourself!"

"Thank you madam, I feel as a clock maker there really was no other choice than to bless my godsons with a castle."

"Yes she is right you certainly have outdone yourself old friend, boys say thank you to your godfather," Rome said to his two sons.

Even as they still watched the mechanical men and women both said a hasty thank you. Presently the clock work people began to wind down, and Roderich showed them how to reset it. They continued to watch until they noticed that after awhile the people just repeated their actions. As Romano became bored he wandered off to play with his other presents. Feli on the other hand just let his eyes wander from guest to guest, finally letting them rest on the mantle where something caught his eye.

"Oh papa!"he exclaimed. "What is that?"

Rome turned to see what his son was pointing at and gave a smile. "That dear Feliciano is a nutcracker."

"Oh it's lovely, whose is it?" his eyes clouded at the thought of the beautiful nutcracker belonging to one of the strange adults. He glanced back at it, it truly was a work of stellar craftsmanship. It was a stout little thing. Under its black hat was a pair of the bluest eyes. The serious glint in the eyes was broken only by the grinning that is so commonly found among nutcrackers. Its blond beard matched its hair, and the black cape and shirt matched his large hat. Like most nutcrackers his head was comically large, and the mixture of stoic eyes and a large grin was enough to make anyone laugh. But not Feli.

"It's all of ours," said Rome, but then he noticed how longingly Feliciano was looking at it. "You know what? You can be its special caretaker, how would you like that?"

Feli ran into his papa's arms and nuzzled his head against the scruffy beard. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Roderich went over to the high mantle and gently took down the nutcracker. "Take special care of him," he said with a wink as he handed the precious nutcracker to the small child.

Some of the children found a bowl of nuts and sat in a circle using the nutcracker for its purpose. Suddenly throughout the room a loud crack was heard.

"You did it on purpose!" shouted Feli at Romano.

"No it was an accident, I swear it was!" Romano shouted back, the other children scooted away nervously.

"What happened?" Roderich and Rome come over to see what the fuss was about.

"I was cracking a large nut, and his jaw just broke," Roma said helplessly.

"You did it on purpose!" Feli said tears filling his eyes.

"There there, I'm sure your brother meant no harm." Rome said comforting the small child.

Roderich came over and looked at the broken nutcracker. He smiled. He pulled the little red ribbon from the collar of Feli's nightgown and wrapped it around the broken jaw. "Ah there that will have to do until I can get him to my workshop to fix."

All too soon the grandfather clock rang, signaling that it was time for bed. One by one the guests collected their sleepy children and led them home, leaving only Romano, Rome, and Feliciano in the grand house. They put their toys in the cabinet and began to head up.

"Papa, can I stay in the parlor with the nutcracker for just a bit longer? Please," begged Feli.

"Alright, just for a bit. Then join your brother in your room, got it?" Rome said looking wearily down into the small hopeful face.

Feli ran back into the parlor. The candles had been extinguished, and the fire was mere embers. Feli reached for the nutcracker and took him to the doll bed he had received as a gift. As he was tucking the nutcracker into bed he spoke to him, "and tomorrow when Roderich comes he'll fix you up! Then you'll be as good as new!"

Suddenly it seemed to Feli that the nutcracker's face had come alive. _It's only the dimness of the lights. I must be imagining it,_ Feli thought. Then the grandfather clock began to chime. It was midnight.

**Pretty please leave a review! I want to see what you thought about it. So if you had any thoughts about this leave a review (good or bad)..and since you are not a vegetable or brain dead patient in a hospital I am expecting reviews!...please?**


	2. The Battle and Roderich's Tale

Feli counted each of the chimes in his head. _One, two three.._complete silence. Feliciano frowned, the clock should have chimed twelve times, there was no way he had stayed up to three. He looked at the clock curiously and jumped back. For clearly where the owl at the top of the clock sat there was something..someone else in its place. A long spidery arm reached down and held the chimes still, as Feli's eyes followed the ghostly arm upwards he found it was connected to his godfather, Roderich. Feli was about to scream when he saw his godfather put a finger to his lips and turn his head as if he were listening for something. Without thinking Feli mirrored his godfather's tilted head and heard what Roderich had been waiting for. It was a scuttling and squeaking, and then from everywhere came hundreds of mice flooding into the room. Feliciano looked up and finds the most frightening mouse of all approaching him.

It had fourteen beady eyes peering over wire rims, on each of it's seven heads was a crown. Out in front of him he held a wicked edged blade. He was about a head taller than all his minions and with each step (for he walked on two legs instead of four) his grins grew wider and wider. Feliciano was so scared he could not even let out the quietest "veh". Instead he slowly moved away from his nutcracker and backed away. Accidentally his elbow hit the doll case and a storm of glass came raining down on him and the horrid Mouse King. Indignantly the Mouse King backed away from the cowering child, and when Feli lifted his head he found that there was a ring of dolls were standing protectively around him. Rising in front of the doll army was a lone figure, and as Feli's eyes grew accustomed to the darkness he realized it was his nutcracker.

The Nutcracker removed the crimson ribbon from his jaw and tied it so it bisected his chest, he turned to Feli and winked. Then in a courageous shout he yelled, "Charge!"

As if following a general into battle all the dolls follow the now life sized nutcracker into battle. Leaping from the table come gingerbread men the children had left for Santa Clause. Quickly the dolls begin to take over the mice, but when the Mouse King saw that gingerbread could be eaten he retaliated. Swiftly the dolls were overcome, and the injured Nutcracker was surrounded by the mice.

Feli panicked the Nutcracker had called together the dolls to protect him, he couldn't just let him be taken captive by the evil Mouse King. In a valiant attempt to rescue the Nutcracker Feliciano threw the only thing he had, a shoe. And then like any exhausted child would he fainted.

The next day Feliciano's father found him in the drawing room asleep, with pieces of shattered glass lying all around him.

"Feliciano! Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"Wha-what happened? Is the Mouse King gone?" Feli asked blinking his eyes.

"Who?" asked Rome. He shook his head. "I think you've got a fever, the glass must have cut you."

"No I'm fine, but how's my Nutcracker?" Feli said getting into a fit.

Rome shook his head. He picked up the tiny tot and carried him up to his room. "I don't know how the nutcracker is, Roderich took him this morning to repair him, he'll be back shortly. Now get some rest."

Rome closed the door on Feli all tucked into bed. "No," he muttered, "I know everything last night was real."

Rome shortly returned and bandaged Feli's cut, again Feli began questioning him. "Are all the dolls alright? I know that some of them were injured by the mice-"

"Now come on Feliciano," said Rome who was getting tired of Feliciano's nonsense. "It was only a dream, there is no Mouse King. And NOTHING happened last night. Oh Feli I didn't mean to-"

But the damage was done. Feli shrunk down and pouted. As soon as Rome left he started to sob. There was a soft tapping on the door.

"Go away," he cried out.

"Now is that any way to treat your godfather?" Roderich said coming in. "I've brought you something."

From behind his back he brought out the Nutcracker, the ribbon was no longer around his jaw, and was now where it had been last night during the battle.

"You fixed him!" said Feli pulling the Nutcracker to him.

"Yes, I heard from your father that you had a fever," Roderich stated coolly. He came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine," pouted Feliciano.

"I'm sure you are, but since you are bedridden I thought you might like to hear a story," Roderich said with a grin.

"About what?" asked Feliciano.

"About nutcrackers," Roderich said looking tenderly down on the doll in Feliciano's hands.

"I would love to!" said Feli smiling into the face of his own Nutcracker.

"It starts with a princess and Madame Arlovska, who is also known as Queen of the Mice."

Feli sat up when he heard that. "Does she have anything to do with the Mouse King I saw last night?"

Roderich chuckled. "We will get to that. Anyways where was I?"

Roderich's Tale

Now in the Doll Kingdom there once was a very foolish Queen named Yao. One night as the queen lay in her bed she heard a soft voice whispered conversation.

"What is it that you are whispering about? I order you as queen of this land to tell me," Yao said sitting up.

The Mouse Queen was rather clever and said, "The other day as I was scurrying about I heard young Princess Kiku complaining about being hungry. What mother lets her children go hungry? Even as a mouse I would not do such a thing! Why don't you let him snack on some beets? After all a growing child needs to eat!"

This got to the Queen. He could not let a mouse be a better mother than he was. The following day Yao allowed Kiku, and his younger siblings, to eat all the beets.

At supper time Ivan turned to his queen. "The borscht seems a bit weak tonight, did you do something to the recipe?"

"W-well the children ate all the beets, and I'm afraid i've been rather foolish, aru," Yao stammered.

"Why is that dear?" Ivan said frowning slightly. He didn't like it when his wife was so down on himself.

"I took some bad advice," the Queen bowed her head.

"The Mouse Queen's da?" Ivan guessed.

The Queen nodded.

"Madame Arlovska is always wishing us ill," Ivan said shaking his head. He turned to the small shaking guard beside him. "Ravis? Get Herr Edelstein, the royal inventor da?"

With a shaky nod the guard left. Ivan turned back to his Queen. "Don't worry dear, all shall be well. I will make it so. And you trust me, da?"

"Of course I do," Yao said blushing faintly.

In the council chambers that evening the King met with the royal inventor. "I need you to create mouse traps."

"Is Natalia back up to her old tricks, my lord?" Roderich asked.

"I'm afraid she is, she was never happy with my union to Yao. And then she married that awful Mouse King so that she would have power against me..."

"Yes my lord, I shall make these traps." Herr Edelstein bowed and returned to his workshop, leaving the King to his own thoughts.

The next day all the traps had been filled, and the dead children of Madame Arlovska were disposed of. The King and Queen returned to the normality and thought all their problems were gone.

One evening they over heard that the Mouse Queen seeked revenge, so they surrounded their son with cats, and a nanny who was supposed to keep them up. Unfortunately the nanny had a tendency to nap, and so did the cats. All too soon did the poor man fall asleep and slowly the cats joined him.

The Mouse Queen seeing her chance took it. She cursed the poor child.

The following morning the King and Queen found Kiku had been transformed. His delicate head was replaced by a large one, with a grin to match it. Overnight her soft skin had been covered by a large cottony beard. The court inventor was called for.

"This is your fault, da?" the King yelled at the poor man.

"How is this my fault, my lord?" Herr Edelstein asked.

"If your traps didn't kill the mice then Madame Arlovska wouldn't have seeked revenge," the Queen shouted.

"I am giving you one month to find a cure, da? I am being generous da?" The King growled, an evil purple aura surrounded him.

"Yes my liege, I will do my best," Roderich promised. At the end of the four weeks he found no cure. However there was one man who might have an answer.

**AN**- **Thank you everyone who has given such great reviews and favorited it! I'm so glad you are enjoying it :D I enjoy writing it. So quick question, can anyone guess who the cat nanny is? If you can I will give you a gingerbread man, and Roderich's tale will be continued in the next chapter, so keep reading! (And leave a review, please)**


	3. Completion of Roderich's Tale

**I OWN NOTHING**

Roderich's Tale Continued

There was a knock on the door of the Court Astrologer.

"Hello Herr Edelstein, I predict you are here about the Princess's problem."

"How did you know Arthur?" Roderich asked.

"Oh please even you have to give me some credit!" laughed Arthur Kirkland.

"Now's not really the time to joke," Roderich said sternly.

"As I've heard it King Ivan is pretty mad at you," Arthur said inviting the man in.

"It's been a month and still no cure for the Princess," Roderich groaned.

"Which is why you've come to me, obviously," Arthur said smugly.

"Can we read his horoscope already?" Roderich asked impatiently.

The Astrologer nodded and pulled out a tome covered in dust. He opened the book and magically words appeared.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Today a man will visit you in desperate need of your help (and helping him will be easy as pie)._

_Your eyebrows will look good (as per usual)._

_And you will have good luck (since you didn't break any mirrors int the last few days)._

"Ehm," Roderich said looking over Arthur's shoulder.

"Oh right, um I forgot to say the Princess's name as I opened it, that's why it has my horoscope," Arthur blushed. He closed the book, and opened it again this time saying, "Kiku."

_Kiku Honda_

_The cure will be found in the form of a Crackatook nut (the hardest nut in the world...good luck with that),_

_It must be presented to the Princess by a man who has never shaved nor put on boots (eww!)._

_With closed eyes he must crack the nut and present it to the Princess (ooh that's gotta hurt!),_

_Take seven steps without stumbling and the Curse will be lifted (and voila!)._

Looking at the Horoscope Roderich realized something, but he still felt stupid for asking. "Is your book...sarcastic?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "And if it is?" he growled.

"Nothing, nothing," Roderich said quickly...a wizard's rage was not something he wanted to add to his life. He already had enough problems as it was.

That evening the two men told the King and Queen what they found out.

"Oh that's wonderful!" exclaimed the Queen.

The King watched his wife's joy then added, "Good job Herr Edelstein. But to fully redeem yourself you and the astrologer here must find the young man, and nut. Da?"

They both drooped, for the kingdom was very large and it would be much easier if the King's soldiers did the searching but neither of them had the courage to voice their opinions. "Yes my liege," they both said tiredly.

"And if you dare return before you have found them both I shall kill you, da?" The King asked.

"Yes sir," they both looked ten years older.

For many years both men searched and found nothing. One day they had decided to give up, and return..death was better than the life they were living.

"Hey Arthur, let's try that last shop," Roderich said pointing to a small little store nudged between two larger ones.

"Alright," Arthur said wearily. "Then when we tell the King we looked everywhere we really will mean everywhere."

The shop was full of odds and ends, but in one corner sat a nut. It was the Crackatook nut.

"Excuse me sir?" called Arthur hoping to get the attention of the proprietor.

"What is it?" asked a young woman.

"Elizabeta?" asked Roderich in shock.

"Oh Roderich! It's been ages!" The woman ran to him to give him a hug.

"I hate to interrupt, but who is she?" Arthur asked awkwardly.

"This is my sister, Elizabeta, Arthur," Roderich said with hurried introductions.

"Madam, might I ask where you got this nut?" Arthur said handing Elizabeta the Crackatook nut.

"That?" her green eyes showed puzzlement. "I don't know."

"Well being that your brother's life depends on it I am afraid we need it," Arthur said.

"What Roderich? What have you gotten yourself into? You must stay for dinner, meet my son, and tell me what has happened. I'm afraid I'm not rich, but the food will be good," Elizabeta said hurriedly.

"We can't" Roderich said.

At the same time Arthur said, "We would be honored."

"Wonderful, my apartment is just above the shop! Oh wait till you meet your nephew Roderich he is so clever, just like you were as a boy-"

The two men followed Elizabeta up the stairs.

Sitting at a roughly hewn table was a young man, in fact he was more of a boy really. As they approached they found the boy was reading a book about the size of him.

"Mother," he said in a well mannered voice. "Do you know how a grandfather clock works? Well in this book it says a grandfather clock works on a mechanical system of gears, spring, levers, catches and a pendulum for keeping time. And that energy is stored in a wind-up spring or a weight driven axis. The time keeping is achieved by a pendulum that counts time in an accurate fashion within seconds per month. Isn't that amazing? This uses the principle of some kind of motion and can be adjusted to be slightly faster or slowly by shifting the pendulum ball's position slightly. All this is done simply with mechanics, and the pendulum counter can then control the movements-"

"That is quite impressive young man," Roderich said beaming at his nephew.

"Who are you?" asked the boy. Roderich had to catch his breath. The young boy looked very similar to their (Elizabeta and his) father. He had the same Aryan hair, and that intense look in his eyes- but there was also a spark of passion that had not been in their father's warrior-like eyes. The young boy also had an innocence to him, one that the General had not.

"I too am a clock enthusiast," Roderich said with a gleam in his eye. "In fact I make them for my living."

"Really?" the boy looked enthralled, "do you think you could help explain some of the working parts to me then? This book is rather ancient, and I am afraid it is not up to date."

"Give your uncle a chance to rest!" Elizabeta scolded though her eyes held gaiety in them.

"You're my uncle? That is so cool!" the young boy looked up in awe.

"Yes I am your uncle, and don't worry 'Beta..I'll work with the boy while you and Arthur cook dinner," Roderich said pulling a chair over to the small boy.

Elizabeta led Arthur into the small cramped kitchen.

"A sweet boy you've got," Arthur said as he chopped carrots at her instruction.

"Yes he's so much like Roderich~ and a bit like his father," Elizabeta's eyes clouded over as she remembered her dead husband.

"What's his name?" Arthur gasped as he had cut his finger with the knife.

Elizabeta's eyes grew fond. "Gilbert."

"Has he ever shaved?" Arthur asked trying to be nonchalant.

She turned curiously to him, "no, he is a bit young for that...why do you ask?"

"Uh no reason. I don't suppose he's ever worn boots?" Arthur asked his hope getting up.

"I can't afford boots, so no," Elizabeta frowned. "I hope you aren't getting the impression that I am a bad mother. Ever since Gil died it's been hard on me..."

"Oh no madame, I meant in no way to offend you. I'm sure Roderich can explain everything after dinner."

And so he did. After they had eaten a hearty bowl of soup (that was slightly burned) with a slice of bread (also slightly burned), and sent young Ludwig to bed, Roderich explained the whole story.

"My boy could be the princess's savior?" Elizabeta asked in surprise.

"Yes," Arthur added.

"Alright brother," she said turning to Roderich. "You can take the nut, but please stay here just a bit longer that Ludwig can begin to get to know you."

"I'd be honored to," Roderich said with a soft smile.

Simultaneously Arthur said, "he can't."

"Oh Arthur, how about you go back to the King with the nut and say I will come shortly."

Grudgingly Arthur agreed, and the next day he set off to the courts.

He was greeted by Ravis, trembling as usual. "I hope you were successful, otherwise the king will kill you."

"Take me to him, will you?" asked Arthur a bit pompously.

He was led before the entire court to find the handsome king, graceful queen and their hideous son.

"Well?" the Queen leaned forward anxiously.

It seemed the entire court held it's breath.

"We found both the boy, and the nut," Arthur said with a grin.

Without realizing it everyone let out their breath at once.

"And where is Herr Edelstein?" asked the King.

"He has stayed behind to train the boy," Arthur replied.

"I see..Ravis tell the town criers that anyone who can lift the spell will marry my daughter," the King said with glee. The poor man in question paled...he hated the town criers...they liked to beat him up.

"Yes sir," he squeaked and ran off.

Within the next few weeks young men were streaming from all over the kingdom to try there luck. All left with either broken teeth or a broken jaw. As they began to lose faith Herr Edelstein returned, with his nephew in tow.

"Ah Herr Edelstein you have decided to rejoin us, and who is that young boy behind you?" the King asked turning his purple gaze to the small boy clinging to Herr Edelstein's coat tails.

"Your majesty this is my nephew, Ludwig. He has come to try his luck," Roderich said with a grin.

The King smiled innocently..while the Queen with held the need to sigh. "Alright, Ravis!" he called. "Bring the Crackatook!'

Instantly the small page returned with the nut on a pillow. Ludwig walked forward and grasped the nut in his clumsy hands. He walked to the Princess and put the nut in between his teeth. Instantly a sharp crack filled the silent air, and from his lips he pulled out two halves of the nut. He bowed lowly before the ugly Princess and offered her the two pieces. With closed eyes he began his seven step journey backward. The Princess swallowed the nut easily, and the change was instantaneous.

Gone was the bulbous head, and beard. What replaced it was a proportionally right head, with glossy ebony hair on top. Deep brown eyes immediately searched for their rescuer. Alas all did not end as one would have hoped. For said rescuer was taking his last step back, when underneath his foot he felt something scurrying from beneath him. It was the Mouse Queen up to her usual tricks. As the young boy stumbled a change came over him, turning him into a nutcracker.

Brown eyes full of hope quickly turn to disgust. "I will not marry him father."

The King glared at Roderich, who held the poor boy in his arms, "You dare trick us with one of your dolls Herr Edelstein? Is that what you were doing while you were away? Ha you foolish man! For this both you and that toy are banished. Forever, da?"

The poor man held in his grief and rage and simply nodded. That evening he left the kingdom for good. And never returned.

End of Roderich's Tale.

"Roderich, was that about you?" Feli asked in awe as the story.

The man he called godfather looked suddenly very old and tired. "No Feliciano. We just have the same name. That is all."

"Oh~" Feli tried to ponder what that could mean.

"Come it's getting late. Try to get some sleep," Roderich said getting up from the child's bed and moving to the door.

Once the lights were off Feli settled in to sleep, pulling the Nutcracker close to him. Then he heard an odd sound he didn't think he would hear again, the scuttling of little paws.

**I would like to thank everyone for their continued support! I love all your great comments. Perhaps I should try to explain a few things. So yes Elizabeta is Roderich's sister, and she married Gilbert and had HRE. Since HRE has no name and I am doing Hre/Germany I decided just to use Germany's name. Elizabeta and Roderich's father is Germania (for you wide eyed wonders) but he also does not have a name of his own. To Be Continued! Please review!**


	4. A Bit of Magic instead of Reality

There was a loud snicker.

"H-hello?" Feli called out nervously.

There was another snicker followed by sound of scampering feet. Suddenly Feli felt a great weight upon his chest. Peering upwards in the darkness he found a frightening form in front of him. For sitting on his chest was the ghastly Mouse King.

Feli gulped. "Wh-what do you want?"

The Mouse King grinned. "Why," he started, the sound was awful- seven raspy voices speaking in unison- "I want all your little Christmas goodies."

Feli frowned. "Why should I give them to you?"

Boldly the Mouse King leaped forward and grabbed hold of the small nutcracker lying precariously on the edge of the bed. "If you don't give me them I will bite him till he is nothing but a pile of matches." The mouse laughed loudly. "Then you could be the little match girl." Silence..feeling self concious the Mouse King continued, "you know? The little girl who lights that one match..and then dreams...but ends up freezing...?" More silence...The mouse coughed before once again speaking. "So yeah...I demand candy."

The poor child saw no way out of it, so he crept downstairs to the doll cabinet. Resignedly he pulled out all his sweets and padded his way back upstairs. To his surprise he found the King was no longer alone.

"You dunce!" hissed a female voice.

The Mouse King whimpered. "What? I was hungry~"

"If only Ivan never married that wench, I wouldn't be stuck with you!" screeched the other voice.

Feli's ears perked up. _Ivan?_ _Where have I heard that name before~ _

_ "_What do you mean stuck with me? I'm the HERO! No one says they are stuck with a HERO..usually they are honored to be with the HER-"

"By any chance are you Madame Arlovska?" he asked timidly.

"And if I am?" the mouse asked uncaringly.

"Will you undo the curse on my nutcracker?"

"I certainly will not. Alfred, we're leaving," she said with finality as she scampered off. With a huff the Mouse King grabbed the treats from Feli's grasp and ran after his wife.

Feli sat down with tears in his eyes. He pulled his lovely nutcracker to him and wept bitterly.

Before it was light out Feli was woken again by the sound of scuttling feet.

"Ah you're awake," seven voices said in unison.

"You!" cried Feli in terror.

The Mouse King giggled. "Yes me. Tonight you will bring me all your presents..I give you all day to collect them, and remembered our deal." With another laugh the Mouse King ran off.

Feli sighed as he looked around his room he noticed he was no longer alone. Standing by the window was the Nutcracker once again life sized. Slowly as if realizing he was being watched, he turned and gazed with sad cerulean eyes at little Feliciano.

"You don't have to give up your presents for me," he said softly. "I don't want you to be unhappy after Christmas. No one should be as unhappy as you look now."

"I'd be more unhappy without you," whispered Feli.

The Nutcracker's face changed, he was touched. Then he continued. "Then perhaps it would just be better to give me a sword so that I might finish him off."

Finally Feli found his voice. "What if...what if you don't come back?"

"I'll always return to you, I promise," said the small boy solemnly.

Feli's eyes lit up. He ran to his brother's room and jumped onto the lump that was Romano.

"Fratello!" called out the small child happily.

"Umph," replied the lump. "Feliciano," he whined. "It's not even light out what do you want idiota?"

"Can I please have one of your toy soldiers' swords?"

"Why would you want one?" grumbled Romano from under his covers.

"Please~"

"Fine. But I'm only saying yes so I can continue sleeping."

The last part was said to an empty room for Feli had run off down to the doll cabinet. He found one of Roma's conquistadors and grabbed its sword. He ran back to his room and found his Nutcracker staring at the rising sun.

"It's so beautiful," the Nutcracker sighed.

"Veh~"

"Oh you startled me," the boy said.

"Sorry," Feli blushed.

"No, it's quite alright," the Nutcracker said politely.

As the Nutcracker brushed past him taking the sword, he whispered, "I will always return."

That day Feli did everything to keep himself occupied. He hated seeing his Nutcracker leave, but that final promise gave him hope. As he bustled about he tried to make sense of Roderich's story, but it was awfully confusing so he decided it was just that: a story.

At dinner his father noticed how out of it he was. (Feli was usually out of it, but today he seemed more so.)

"Feliciano, is everything alright? You seem a bit low energy," Rome asked.

Feli wondered whether or not to tell his family about what had transpired last night. In the end he decided against it, for he was still afraid that it was all a dream.

"Feliciano?" Rome repeated.

"Veh~ just tired I guess," Feli replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you run around so much after your illness," Rome sighed. "Why don't you go up to bed early tonight."

"Yes Papa," Feli knew there was no sense arguing.

He finished up his pasta, and headed upstairs. As he walked up the great stair case he began to wonder if the nutcracker would ever return. Without realizing it he had reached the top of the stairs, he turned to the right and bumped into someone.

"Veh~ I am sor- Oh Roderich I didn't know you were still here," Feli said looking up at his godfather.

"I was just about to leave, but don't worry I will visit again shortly," Roderich said with a smile. "Your father invited me to stay for quite a bit longer, but I must go check on things at my shop."

"Oh good," Feli said looking at Roderich in adoration.

"So how's the nutcracker, I hope you have been taking good care of him," Roderich said with a smirk.

Feli paused. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

Roderich glanced at his pocket watch. "I must be off, you can tell me all about things when I visit next."

Feli watched as Roderich took long graceful steps down the staircase. He turned and continued to his room. Dangling his feet over the bed was the Nutcracker, beside him were seven golden crowns.

"You came back!" Cried Feli running to embrace the nutcracker.

The Nutcracker blushed as he stroked Feli's hair. "I promised you I would. If you don't mind," the young boy said, "there's somewhere I would like to take you."

"Really?" asked Feli. Willingly he followed the young boy into a huge pine tree forest.

All around them snow fell, and under the moonlight it glittered magically. Feli was busy looking around when they came to the edge of a lake. They got into a boat, when Feliciano remembered there was something he wanted to ask the young boy beside him.

"Where are we going?"

"To see an old friend of mine," the Nutcracker said.

"Who is it?" Feli asked excitedly.

"His name is the Sugar Plum Fairy, but to warn you he's a bit odd," the Nutcracker chuckled thinking about his friend.

"Oh he sounds wonderful!" Feli said, he leaned against the Nutcracker to warm up. The Nutcracker looked at him in surprise, but then wrapped his black cloak around them both.

Soon the blue light was replaced by purple which soon faded to a pink glow. "Is it morning already?" asked Feli turning to face the Nutcracker.

He grinned, a sweet grin so different from the one he wore as a nutcracker. "No we are entering the realm of the Sugar Plum Fairy."

And he was right. In the distance a beautiful castle rose up on a cliff. As they approached the shore they found two horse waiting for them. Swiftly the horses carried them to the castle.

At the door Feliciano clasped his hands nervously. "What if your friend won't like me?" asked the small child nervously.

"He'll love you," the Nutcracker promised.

With that the large double doors opened to the palace belonging to the Sugar Plum Fairy.

**Thank you so much for all the comments/ support! Any guesses to whom the Sugar Plum Fairy may be? More to Come! (As you know any reviews are welcome!) FYI I don't actually support the whole Belarus America thing..I mostly did it because of complicated relationships between characters in the Nutcracker and characters in Hetalia...so don't get any weird ideas~**


	5. Breaking the Curse

Before Feli understood what was happening, the Nutcracker was being glomped by a very pink, very loud, blonde.

"Omigosh, it's like totally you! I thought you were gone like forevs, and look at you! You're not even in the form of a nutcracker, you're like you were before!" As if seeing Feli for the first time the blonde asked, "and like who's your little friend?"

As dignified as one can be after being glomped, the young lad deruffled his hair and answered. "It's a long story-"

Before he could finish the Sugar Plum Fairy interrupted, "Omigosh! I, like, forgot to invite you in! What a bad hostess I am..like totally! But at least I have like some awesome entertainment!"

With that the two children were whisked away towards the Palace of Sweets. As they entered standing in rows was the court of the Sugar Plum Fairy. "Everyone, like guess who has returned! It's like totally Ludwig! And he's not a nutcracker for like the first time in forevs!"

The courtiers below cheered. "And now for a story! Go on Ludwig, like tell us everything!"

Quietly the small boy in black cleared his throat. "As you all know in the neighboring kingdom I was turned into a nutcracker, but then I met the Vargas family. This is Feli-"

"Omigosh!" The Sugar Plum Fairy had a bad habit of interrupting..."My name is Feliks! But my friends call me Feli too! Well actually you can call me the Sugar Plum Fairy, for short."

Feli was about to point out politely that Sugar Plum Fairy was in fact much longer than Feliks. When instead Ludwig continued. He told the story of how Feli had saved him the first time, and then how he had had the honor of saving Feli in return. The crowed awwed in the appropriate places, and Feli found himself blushing being the center of attention.

"And like now you are here!" the Sugar Plum Fairy concluded. "Now for the fun stuff. In your honor, we have a totally awesome performance for you!"

With a clap of his hands large throne was brought for the children, and the show began. The music began, and a lone couple stood in the hall. As the lights rose and the music swelled the dance of chocolate began. The Spaniard dancer spun his partner round and round the floor. Feli was delighted as the music changed and a soloist in a mask began many complicated steps. The Turk danced with surprising grace, that impressed the observers. More dances took place, the dance of tea, followed by the dance of candy canes, and then the Marzipan Shepherdesses. When Mother Ginger appeared with her children it sent Feli into a state of laughter, which made Ludwig smile for the first time that evening. The Valse de Fleur took away their breath, they watched the graceful dancers perform complicated arrangements. Finally as Feli became weary and rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder the final act began. Feliks had dragged his cavalier (a surprisingly shaky brunette) onto the dance floor.

Slowly they started a _pas de deux _and that surprisingly shaky brunette did an impressive job of holding up Feliks. As the dance drew to a close Feli found himself finding it harder and harder to stay awake. And slowly Feli fell asleep on the shoulder of the boy who had captivated his heart.

Feli blinked his eyes open and found he was on the couch in the sitting room. He frowned. He had no memory of returning to his home, the last thing he could remember was the twirling skirt of the Sugar Plum Fairy and the warm, clean scent of the Nutcracker.

Come to think of it he had no clue where his nutcracker was, and with that he began to panic. But as he looked around he saw that his nutcracker had been placed on the highest shelf in the doll cabinet. With a frustrated sigh he returned to his room to wait till the rest of his family was up.

As soon as Romano was up Feli went searching for him. "Roma you'll never believe what has happened these past few nights! It all started when the mice attacked, and then my nutcracker came to life and he-"

"Feliciano," Rome asked. "What are you going on about now?"

"Well after that the Mouse King came and spoke to me and-"

"I think Roderich's tale had an influence on your dreams," Rome said firmly.

"No it really happened-"

"Feliciano, I forbid you from speaking about these dreams ever again. They aren't real. It's unhealthy to believe in them so much that they delude reality. Do you understand?"

Feli hung his head to hide his tears, but he could do nothing about the whimpers that escaped from his throat.

"Oh Feliciano," Rome felt bad for yelling at the child. It was too late. Feli ran off to his room, sobbing.

~One Week Later~

"Romano! Feliciano! Roderich will be here for dinner shortly, you boys better be ready." Rome was shouting.

On the other side of the thick parlor doors however, Feli could pretend he was alone. He was standing on a chair so that he could see his nutcracker's lovely painted face.

"I can't pretend that it was all a dream anymore," Feli said on the verge of tears. "You're the only one I can talk to, now that Papa has forbidden me from speaking of you. Maybe you were put on the highest shelf as a punishment to me. But what did I do?" Feli felt tears pooling in his eyes, but he just pouted his lips and held his resolve. He wouldn't keep crying. He looked up suddenly. "If you were never a dream, and were truly real I would love you. I promise you this. That no matter how you look...I love you."

Suddenly there was a bang and as if the wind had opened the window there was a sudden draft in the room. Feli falling off his chair in fright cried out causing Rome to come rushing in to see what was wrong. Simultaneously there was a ring at the door, signaling Roderich's arrival.

Romano had followed Rome in and together they were helping Feli up and brushed off the snow that had blown in through the open window. There was a dry cough and the three turned to find Roderich standing at the door. Beside him was a child in black.

"I wrung the bell but no one answered so I took the liberty of letting myself in," Roderich explained calmly.

"A fine thing to do," Rome said as he approached his friend for a hug. "Who's that?" Rome was looking curiously at the young boy slightly behind Roderich.

"Ah," Roderich beamed. "This is my nephew I hope you don't mind that I brought him along his mother sent him to visit me unexpectedly."

"A pleasure to meet you," Rome shook the young boy's hand. "Now Roderich shall we retire to the dining room?"

Romano followed as Rome lead Roderich to the dining room leaving Feli and the boy alone.

Cautiously Roderich's nephew approached. "Feli?" he asked tentatively.

"Hm?" Feli looked at the boy with slight surprise. After all they hadn't even been introduced, but the boy still called him by a nickname.

"I have returned," the boy smiled like he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. "Feli you must think this crazy, but when you promised that you would love me no matter how I looked...well it broke the curse. And like I promised you I will always return to you. And I always will. If you let me that is." Ludwig reached out and took Feliciano's hands. "Feliciano I will always return to you, will you marry me?"

"Of course," Feli smiled, then pulled Ludwig in for a kiss. This made him blush even more furiously than before.

It also made someone laugh gaily. The two turned and found Roderich at the door. "Rome sent me to get you two," Roderich continued to laugh and ushered the children out of the room. "I had always hoped Feliciano could break the curse." He continued to smile throughout all of dinner.

After dinner Ludwig took Feli's hands and said. "I will return to you in a year and a day."

"I know," Feli smiled. "You will always return to me. Always."

Like a true gentleman Ludwig took Feli's hand and kissed it. And thus they parted ways for a year and a day.

**Thank you for all the support! Eeee I love all your comments :D. So write more of them or else I will send the Mouse King after your candy. The epilogue will be posted on Christmas eve. Don't worry you have Ludwig's promise of return. So please leave a comment, I mean the story is almost over...it's pretty much your penultimate chance~**


	6. The End is Just the Beginning

It had been a year and a day, but to Feliciano it felt like eternity. It was New Years Eve, and to herald the arrival of the new year the skies opened up and brought forth a snow storm. The storm was unlike one there had ever been before. The flakes were thick, heavy, wet things that would cause any sensible person to stay inside. Feli anxiously checked the great grandfather clock every few minutes. It was already eleven-fifty and still no sign of the boy with Feli's heart.

"Feliciano," Rome sighed tiredly. "Go to bed, it's almost-"

"No," Feli pouted. He couldn't believe that Ludwig would ever let him down.

"Feliciano~"

Feli sighed there were only nine more minutes before the promise would be broken. "nine more minutes?" he begged.

Rome looked at the clock then back at the hopeful eyes of his son. "Alright, nine more minutes." He stood up and carried the slumbering form of Romano up to his room.

The minute hand ticked. Eight minutes. Another tick, another minute gone. Rome returned, glancing at the clock he saw the minute hand move closer to the twelve. He saw his son watch the minute hand devotedly...he sighed. He hated the thought of Feli's disappointment. Slowly four more minutes ticked away, and it was eleven-fifty-seven.

"Feliciano it's almost midnight..and time for bed," Rome said firmly.

Feli glanced at the clock...there were two minutes left on the promise. Two minutes, a hundred and twenty seconds...each of those seconds disappearing. Resignedly he sighed. Perhaps it all had been a dream. "Give me the last minute and a half."

Rome ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. He went off to bed leaving only the ticking of the clock and Feli's hopes.

Only half a minute left and Feli gave up. He went out into the cold dark hall and headed up towards the large carpeted staircase.

There was a knock on the door. Feli ran to it. He stretched up on his tip toes and pulled down the ornate handle.

Outside the snow was piling up on the stairs. In opening the door Feli had let a gust of icy wind into the house. The snow blowing into the house had blinded him, but from the darkness emerged a figure. A figure clad in green, but one could hardly tell. He was covered from head to toe in snow.

"Feli?" the voice asked. So much in the voice had changed, but so much had stayed the same.

"Ludwig?" a nod. "Ludwig!" Feliciano ran into the arms of his nutcracker prince just as the bell tolled, bringing a new year.

"I've returned, and it looks like just in time," Ludwig said pulling Feli in close.

Together the two of them disappeared into the snow, the Nutcracker and his Princess.

In the morning Rome found a note explaining it all. He smiled, it seems that Feli had waited..but not in vain.

In ending this tale a new one begins. The adventure for Feli and Ludwig has just begun. Who knows what they will encounter, but with each hardship their love will grow. This has been foretold (by Arthur no less).

_Das Ende~_

** Merry Christmas everyone. I hope this conclusion has brought a smile to your face, because just like Ludwig I faced a challenge (namely my computer won't start) but like Luddy I have come through. So I hope you have the BEST CHRISTMAS ever. Please consider leaving any closing remarks...**


End file.
